


My saviour

by CinnamonEevee20020 (orphan_account)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Terminator Fusion, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CinnamonEevee20020
Summary: Evan Wright is Sarah Connor  Nate flick is Kyle reese  and Brad is the terminator sent to killed Evan. so he doesn't give birth to the chosen  one who one day  will destroy skynet.
Relationships: Nate Fick/Evan Wright
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Evan turn over in bed checking his clock before he got up out of bed he was excited to start his new job .

Rolling stone was evan's dream job. When he got dress and called up his uber Evan excitedly got out the door humming to himself.

Meanwhile in a allyway in New York a small spark of lightning appeared out of nowhere than more lighting and a tall blonde man appeared from thin air. Completely butt ass naked a homeless man was sitting in a corner end of the alleyway "hey man you don't look so good you better see a doctor. The tall Viking just stair at the homeless Man " give me your clothes and boots. 

before picking him up by the throat strangling the homeless man to death.

Before stealing their homelessness man's clothes and walking away like nothing happened the tall blonde stop to Admire a Harley-Davidson park on the side of the street. 

The man quickly got on the bike and rode off with it.

While editing a article Evan got a text from his friends who wanted to meet up with Evan at hard rock cafe to celebrate Evan getting his new job . Evan text back saying he would be delighted to And got back to work. at the same time the same spark hit the allyway and a different man appeared this time .a man with black-haired appeared completely out of nowhere once again he was completely butt ass naked looking around the man found the homeless person laying dead on the ground "shit I got here too late the man told himself the terminator must be long gone.

Ray knew want his mission Was to find the one who would give birth to the chosen one and get them knock up before skynet found them .

Ray visited every bar and nightclubs trying to find who he was looking for but Evey man ray talk to he disappointed to find out there where not the one he was trying to find.

Evan was walking towards the hard rock cafe when he noticed a very tall man in scruffy clothes watching him enter hard rocks .

Evan thought nothing of it the guy was probably on drugs that was common in New York .

As he entered the hard rock Evan join his friends at the bar and order his drink a large margarita. 

When a man came up to the bar who got into a fight with a dude who try to cutting in front of everyone in the line. "hey asshole I was here first said the dark hair man than he saw Evan "oh my gosh hey said the man trying to put his arm on the bar table but soon fell because the guy was clearly a little drunk. "Hi said Evan.

"Can I buy you a drink said the man. "Yeah nice try buddy said Evan but I met people like you before. Have a one-night stands no strings attached. 

"Oh no im not looking for no strings attached said the man i.... Just than the sound of gunshot filled the air Evan immediately duct as bullets hit the bar causing shards of glass from alcohol bottles to fly everywhere. Evan look up and saw the same man in the shabby clothes trying to shoot at him. A another man sitting on a bar stool pulled his gun and started shooting and turn to Evan and said "come with me if you want to live.


	2. Chapter 2

Evan ran as fast he could as the stranger was sill firing his gun as the dark hair man and Evan run to the exit and made it outside

As The man on the bar stool stop shooting and soon followed Evan and the Man "Hey where are you going said the man . " I'm going to a phone booth and going to call the cops said Evan . "Wo wo said the dark hair man the Cops ain't gonna help you homes that thing ain't gonna stop until you're dead .

Evan stop running and turn to look at the man "wait what you mean by that who are you and who was that guy shooting at us. "My name is Ray person and I'm from the future where our race is enslaved by robots . 

They where created by skynet artificial intelligent company . "Who was that guy try to shoot at us said Evan . "We call them terminators robot assassins sent by skynet said ray they want to kill you Evan because you will have a baby. who will one day grow up and destroy skynet for good.

"That why I'm here I was sent back in time to protect you both. "Your fucking crazy man said Evan who try to back away from ray but instead bump into the man at hard rock cafe who was sitting at the bar stole .

He grab Evan by his collar and was attempting to dragged him away . "get off me said Evan as he was being kidnapped "hey easy Nate said ray we need him to get rid of skynet remember. "You mean we need our birthing cow ray said Nate as he punch his hand through a car door and started up the engine . 

"Get in said nate Evan got in the back of the car as they drove the sound of a motorcycle could be heard . Evan look at the back of the car and saw the scruffy dress man riding a motorcycles trying to shoot at the car . "Ray take the wheel said Nate . Ray did as he was told and Nate took his gun and started having a shootout . The man on the motorcycle put up a good fight but soon a bullet to his forehead had stopped him in his tracks .


	3. Chapter 3

"want the fuck is going on said Evan . "See want I mean said ray they won't stop until you're dead Evan

"How do you know my name asked Evan "because we where sent here by your daughter said Nate who was sill driving. "We have to get to a safe place before that thing come back for round two. "I can't go anywhere said Evan I just started my new job I have a girlfriend. 

" there gonna being nuclear war started by skynet if we don't find a safe place said Nate. 

"Where is this safe place said Evan . "I know someone who willing to help us in Mexico said Nate I had to pulled a few strings but we're be safe. 

Evan sit in the car trying to compromise want he just heard. they gonna be a nuclear war and something about Evan having a daughter.

It wasn't until morning when they got to the Mexican border . " I don't have my passport said Evan . "No problem homes said ray "Nate got us covered.

"Paperwork said the border security . But Nate just shot the man before push the button in the booth to let the Car through . Nate drove into Mexico "ok we best stop at a hotel for the night . Nate park outside of the hotel.

inside Nate was speaking to the receptionist in Spanish Evan try not to laugh watching ray trying to get a three musketeer candy bar out of the vending machine. 

At the hotel room Evan watch Nate sleep "don't feel so bad if Nate can come off as kinda harsh said ray "his family was killed in the war when he was 11 . "Jesus said Evan. "He was forced to fend for himself said ray "he had to learn how to steal and fight never knew when he was gonna get his next meal.

" I met him when I was 15 he save me from some dudes that try to rob me . They were hungry and I had some chef boyardee they beat me until I was unconscious .

"But Nate came along and save me he save my life that day. "Ray asked Evan why did you try to hit on me when we're in the bar. "I wasn't trying to hit on you said ray "I was trying to get you away from the bar so some psycho robot didn't come after you. "That was a total success .


	4. Chapter 4

The receptionist was filing down her nails when a stranger came walking in.

"puedo ayudarte said the receptionist . Which translated to "can I help you ?

"Am looking for a friend said the stranger Evan Wright do you know which room he is staying in . 

"I do said the receptionist now speaking English but we will closing in 10-minutes can you come back tomorrow.

The stranger didn't say anything he just look at the receptionist and said "I'll be back before he walk away.

The receptionist just got back to filing her nails when a car drove into the building hitting the front desk instantly killing the woman .

Evan woke up from the noise so did Nate and ray. "He here said Nate we gotta get out of here .

Insert terminator theme song

The terminator got out of his car and walk towards the door that led to the hall kicking down every door of every hotel room shooting anyone inside.

Evan ray and Nate snuck out the window lucky there where on the bottom floor of the hotel . "We have to go back and stop him said Evan they were families back there man we can't let him go around killing kids.

"We have to go said Nate. "No said Evan am not leaving am not let that asshole kill bunch of women and children in order to get to me . Before Evan shouted "am here come and get me. The terminator heard ran out of the hotel and into the car park where Evan was.

The terminator started shooting at Evan but Evan grabbed Nate's gun and started firing back hitting the terminator in the chest killing him . "Holy shit said ray where did you learn to fight like that . "I don't know said Evan before running away and getting into the car . They managed to drive away Evan fall asleep dreaming in his dream Evan is in a children's park pushing a little blond girl in pigtails on a swing.

The little girls shouted "higher daddy higher.


	5. Chapter 5

When Evan woke up it was morning and Nate park outside of a little wooden shack . "Jesus said ray want a fucking shit whole . " I know said Nate but this is where Rudy live he can help us with d programming that thing for good.

" You can't d program it said ray it's a terminator a killing machine won't stop until it finds its prey .

"Hey asshole I'm right here said Evan "oh yeah said ray sorry.

Nate got out the car and walk towards the house and knocked on the door twice. A muscular man with black hair answer the door "well well said that man about time you got here brother . "Hi Rudy said Nate "Is it time for the apocalypse said Rudy "No said Nate not yet but we found him the one who will help save us .

"Oh you mean the Virgin Mary said Rudy send him in . "The Virgin Mary very funny said Evan haven't even got knocked up yet. "Yeah it just the matter who's going to be the poor bastard who is gonna knock you up said Ray before he got out the car .

Evan got out the car and walk into the house it wasn't very big it was grubby and shabby . Rudy was sitting near a computer "skynet doesn't know I found a way to hack into the system said Rudy. But I've been watching them for months . "Yeah what you got said Nate . "They planning to release they new system software this year. "System software said Evan but I thought they create artificial intelligent . "Not just yet said Rudy they just a computer company for now but soon they'll find a way to fuck is over. "First it's just computers than drones than robots .

"And bam it's nuclear weapons said Rudy. "So want does me having a daughter have anything to do with this said Evan. "Because you're baby will one day grow up and form a resistance against skynet said Rudy. " I think you've just met your baby daddy said ray "shut up ray said Nate . "You guys look tired said Rudy can I get you some coffee . "First thing First Rudy said Nate we need guns lots of guns . "Ok said Rudy pointing at a wall covered head to toe with guns. "Take want ever you need. Evan pick a shotgun and cocked it "wo said Nate you don't know how to use that.

"Trust me I know how to use a gun said Evan. When ray said hey guys is there supposed to be a guy watching us outside the house . Evan look outside saw not the terminator but a another young man staring at him "it just look like someone who might be lost said Evan .

"No said Rudy it a terminator . "It can't be said Evan I killed it. "Yeah well it looks like skynet just released the new model said Rudy. 

Nate broke a window before he said "quick let's get out of here . They managed to climb out but the new terminator managed to catch up to them . The terminator wore a white shirt leather jacket with the name tag sewn on with the name trombley . Evan fired his gun but the terminator shot back the bullet nearly hit Evan but ray jumped pushing evan out the way hitting ray in the shoulder."ah dammit said ray.

Nate drag ray away but Evan saw a garbage truck and climbed in it "hey hey said Evan look at me . Trombley stop shooting and slowly climbed into the truck Evan jump out of the truck hold the remote and push the green button "you just been terminated motherfucker said Evan.

The garbage truck had instantly crush trombley to death.


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the house ray was not doing well he was laying on a dirty mattress while nate try to get the bullet out of Ray's shoulder .

"Aw shouted ray. 

" hold sill ray said Nate .

"Is he going to be ok asked Evan.

He'll be fine said Nate pulling the the bullet out with some tweezers and put it in a metal tray . The sun was setting and Rudy had Cook everybody dinner the house was filled with laughter as Evan told Rudy about the event that happened in the hard rock cafe . "So if you didn't fall for ray's stupid pick-up line you would of been dead meat by now? Asked Rudy. "Yeah pretty much said Evan . "Oh come guys my pick up line aren't that bad . said ray.

Evan laughed downing his bottle of beer he was holding. That night everybody was slept on hard mattresses because Rudy didn't want to buy beds because skynet put chips in beds and spied on you while you sleep . 

Evan couldn't sleep. all he thinks was one question on his mind . why him? "Ah dammit muttered ray trying a find a way to get comfortable but every time he was in pain.

"Ray said Evan are you awake. "Yeah said ray I couldn't sleep because someone had too show off and show everyone he can fight a terminator .

"Yeah sorry about that. guess it was my way to return the favour to you for saving my life at the hard rocks. "Yeah I have to admit it was pretty cool the way you crushed that terminator today said ray. 

" I never got to say thank you said Evan.

"For want asked ray.

For saving me from the terminator who was trying to kill me in the hard rock cafe said Evan .

Evan and ray just look at each other before ray got out of bed and climbed into evan's pulling his pants down his semi hard cock just visible in the darkness.

The next morning the First terminator had returned for around two he approached the door and knocked on the door twice ray and Evan where asleep when they heard someone knocking at the door.

Nate was the one who slowly approached the door with his gun behind his back. Nate open the door saw shocked to find the terminator . "Good morning said the terminator did you sleep well.

Nate started to shooting along with Rudy. Ray and Evan trying to run when the got out of the house but than terminator sensed that Evan was leaving and stop shooting and left.

"Come on said ray keep running . Before a bullet hit ray in the skull causing brains to cover evan's face . Nooo said Evan kneeling down to ray's body "ray no please don't die please I love you. Nate soon pulled Evan away "come on we have to go . "No no I'm not leaving him said Evan. Nate had dragged Evan away as he screaming " no no no .

The just managed to get away as Evan sit in the car brains sill on his face. All Evan could think about was getting revenge on the terminator for want he did to ray.


	7. Chapter 7

Nate didn't say anything driving along the highway.

But when they stop at the gas station Nate walk out of the car misty eyes. Evan try to catch with Nate but Nate try to run away from Evan ."get away from me said Nate you've been nothing but trouble the moment I met you .

"Yeah it not been easy on me Ether said Evan if you haven't noticed I have ray's blodd on my fucking face. "I should of just let skynet kill you said Nate"Kill me said Evan I'm going to deliver the one person who gonna actually stand up to skynet no thanks to you.

"Yeah well done sure Evan. said nate your gonna be the one who gonna end it all . "Your probably sill a virgin who still live with your mom . 

"No said Evan because me and ray last night we well your know ......

"fucking said Nate you guys where fucking .

"Yeah pretty much said Evan . "Do you know if you're pregnant said Nate "no said Evan you don't find out until 3 months later Nate.

"Now what we gonna do said Evan I don't know said nate the terminator might be on his way right now .

"You said to ray find a way to d program it said Evan what did you mean by that . Scramble it system said Nate by getting into his computer chip but they no way we could get close to it.

"Maybe if we tricked it to come to us we could find a way said Evan. "I think I have a plan but it involves me being used as bait . Nate look at Evan and said "fine we'll find a way to send that signal Nate said before he turned to Rudy. " Hey Rudy did you bring any of your computers with you . "Oh yeah said Rudy I always bring my computer with me us as well as my gym equipment .


	8. Chapter 8

Rudy was sitting in the car typing away "there said Rudy the signal has been sent the terminator be on his way . "How long would that take asked Evan.

"He here right now said Rudy pointing to the terminator walking in the distance "Jesus how did it know so fast asked Evan. "Terminators are highly technologically advanced said Rudy . Evan didn't say anything he just walk to the terminator and said "am here now kill me fucking kill me I have nothing else to live for . 

The terminator pulled out a desert eagle gun and pointed it at Evan as he about to shoot Nate walk behind the terminator and grabbed him holding a screwdriver .

" I got it said Nate the terminator try to fight by flipping Nate over it shoulders but Evan grabbed him and wrestled it to the ground . Nate unscrewed the terminators's head and pulled out it's wires "Rudy said Nate now . Rudy push a button on his laptop and the terminator collapsed . "Want did you do to him asked Evan . "Give him a virus said Rudy scrambled it system .

"Is he is he dead asked Evan. "No said Rudy but I hack into it's computer chip system and downloaded a virus on it and wiped all it's data. Evan look at the terminator than said "come let find a scrap yard and get rid the fucker before it's decides to come alive and kill us . "

"Good idea said Nate . Before he grabbed a chainsaw and was about to cut up the terminator when it sat up. Evan and Nate grab there guns .

The terminator held his hand "am I'm model t 8100 how can I be at service.

"fuck you asshole said Evan I'm not letting you kill me. " are you my master said the terminator . "Why are we still letting this piece of shit breathe said Nate let's just kill him already .

"No said Rudy maybe we can program him so it can be on our side .

"Are you kidding me said Nate walking up to Rudy that thing Just killed my best friend I'm not taking my chances with it. "It can't kill it's master said Rudy he can protect us . "I don't like him Ether but Maybe rudy has a point Nate said Evan if it's system scrambled and all the data is wiped we can use him to find a way to destroy skynet. Nate look at Evan and said "fine but if it tries to kill us just know it's your fault .

"It said the terminator I have a name you know . "Oh and what is it asked Nate "Brad said the terminator .


	9. Chapter 9

Evan and Nate watch as Rudy started talking to Brad. "Ok listen said Rudy you don't want to kill Evan Wright you want to help him . " I must help said Brad . "Yes good job said Rudy . "Are you my creator Asked brad.

"No said Rudy I'm no one really just a hacker . "Where are your family Asked brad. "I don't have a family I just live by myself really just sitting on my desk . Hacking computers day in and day out.

"Maybe I could be part of your family said brad. 

Evan and nate where watching the whole thing "aww that's really sweet Said Evan . "Yeah I guess it said Nate I think I own you an apology. Evan turn to look at Nate . "It wasn't your fault ray got killed he was fighting for just cause . 

"It weird I only knew ray for a day said Evan and it felt I knew him longer . 

"Yeah that's ray all right said Nate he'll leave a impact on you . 

Evan look at Nate for a seconds Evan didn't know why but he felt a deep connection with Nate

Evan and Nate started kissing before going behind a dumpster near a old abandoned factory .


	10. Chapter 10

Nate and Evan managed to find there way back to Rudy and Brad. "Hey said Rudy where you guys been. 

"No where really said Nate

" really With my calculations said Brad you two have had sexual intercourse behind the dumpsters. Evan's cheeks went red. "Well no not really said Nate mmm we .....

Evan decided to change the conversation

"So now what are we gonna do said Evan we can't go back to America . "Can't go back to Rudy's place. "They is a small town at a few miles away said Brad. Maybe we could stop there for a while.

Rudy drove to the near by town they stop by an old abandoned house "are we really gonna hide out here said Evan . "Yep said Nate.

So for the week turn months .

It was very uneventful until one morning Evan woke up and try to get out of bed but as he did Evan collapsed as shooting pain was felt all across his body.

Evan try to force himself to get up when he became nauseous running to the bathroom puking on the bathroom floor before he got to the toilet . Evan thought maybe at First it was food poisoning but than something creeped over his mind. He had been hiding from skynet for three months now . 

"You don't find out your pregnant untill three months later.

"Oh shit thought Evan


	11. Chapter 11

How was Evan going to announce this the pregnancy of the century literally. Evan was going to give birth the one person skynet didn't stand a chance .

But Evan didn't know who the father was was it Nate or ray. 

Evan had let it slip at dinner when Rudy try to give him a beer . "Ah no thanks Rudy said Evan. "Not like you said Rudy has skynet got to you .

Yeah no pretty sure I'm pregnant said Evan. Nate look up from his meal "want your pregnant said Nate how did that happened? "Pretty sure it happen when we did it outside a old abandoned factory Nate said Evan.

"But she might not be yours she might be ray's. Nate look at Evan and said "I don't care if she might not be mine this is the miracle everyone been waiting for.

Since than Nate had been very protective of Evan assisting that he would do everything for Evan and "you need to rest. Evan wasn't sure if it wasn't because Evan was very pregnant or he was about to give birth to the saviour of humanity .


	12. Chapter 12

Nine months later a heavenly pregnant Evan was eating ice cream.

When he felt like he sat on Something wet. Evan look down "hey guys said Evan don't freak out but my water just broke. 

"Want said Nate your water broke are you having any contractions .

No said Evan no yet but I ... Oh here they come . 

Ow said Evan "Rudy said Nate get some hot water and some blankets . 

I've all ready got them said brad holding some blankets .

"Owww said Evan this baby definitely coming.

"Yep we're on our way said Nate running to Evan's aid. holding on to Evan helping him to the bedroom Evan squeezed Nate's

ow said Nate ow ow "Evan you're hurting me said Nate "yeah no fucking shit said Evan now you know how I feel .

" breathe brother said Rudy "breathe in and out. "Oh go fuck yourself Rudy said Evan. When they made it to the bedroom Evan lay down on a old dirty mattress "oh this baby can't wait I think she coming out.

Evan pulled down his pants and Nate look down "yeah she coming said Nate "you better push . Evan pushed as hard as he could. "Come on said Nate "come on Evan push push. "I am fucking pushing said Evan .

Than after a few more pushes "oh god said Nate she's here as Nate pulled out a very bloody looking baby. " Does she look all right asked Evan . "Yeah she look fine said Nate before he said "oh my god she's here Evan she's beautiful. Nate cleaned the off with a clean towel as she started to cry air filled her little lungs . 

Nate put the baby in Evan's arm and Evan look down at the tiny baby she didn't look like Nate she look just like ray. Nate also noticed a slightly disappointed look on his face. "Hey They little girl. Said Evan . "You gotta any names for her brother said Rudy. "I was thinking about Alexa said Evan. Lexi for short. 

Evan knew life wasn't gonna be easy want with skynet constantly coming after him and Lexi but he knew that with Nate Rudy and Brad everything was going to be ok .

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want Evan to be a damsel in distress like Sarah Connor In the First terminator movie . I wanted Evan to have a little more character development . Have a little bit of quick wit and not feel intimidated and actually fight when he needed too. And stand up for himself against skynet.


End file.
